


It's Too Late

by AllaireK



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllaireK/pseuds/AllaireK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"First, I'm sorry. Second, I'm very sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Lou. I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry I hurt you? I'm sorry I have to leave like this? I'm  just sorry for everything I did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Late

**Louis's POV**

I don’t know what is wrong with everyone. Zayn going to leave the band and no one say anything about it.

“Am I the only one who wants Zayn to stay?” I can’t believe this is happening to us.

“No Lou.” Harry frown on my rambling “But we all know this is his choice. What do you want me to do? Beg him to stay?”

“For God’s sake I would, if that’s the only way to make you happy.”

I know that Zayn never really want to be on the band since the very beginning, but after all this time? After everything that we’ve been through? I just can’t believe what is happening to us. This is going to tear us apart. I know it.

“No,” I don’t know what say actually. No, I have a lot to say actually about Zayn and Harry. I know that something not right between them. I know that Harry will spend more of his time with his new friend. Not new of course, it’s been years since Harry change and decide to hang around, make trouble, and break any heart. “That’s not making me happy, if the outcome stills the same.”

I know I shouldn’t have said that. And I’m right, by Harry’s expression.

“You know what? I’m done with you. I’m just done.”

“What does that even mean?” 

Harry sighs before answering and leaves the room “Nothing, Lou. Nothing.”

“You know, Louis, don’t be so hard on him. That kid has been through a lot lately.” Liam says crossing his hand.

“Yeah right.” I walk over to Zayn, maybe I can still talk him into it.

“He’s serious Lou.” Zayn talk to me.

“About?” I ask don’t understand anything.

“Harry.” Zayn smirk “What else?”

“We have something more important to discuss, Zy.” I sit down next to Zayn “We don’t really have time to discuss another break up story that bastard did.”

All the lads sigh and shake their head in disbelief.

“You used to really close to him more that anyone.” Liam says.

“What change?” Niall ask “You know what? I don’t care. We still have like another ten city left before Zayn depart. So, I hope you work things out with Harry, because it will be just the four of us next time.”

With that Niall and Liam leave the room. I look at the door dumbfounded.

“Listen Louis, my decision is final. There’s nothing you can do about it, there’s even nothing Harry could do about it.” He takes my arm and holds me close.

If Harry can’t make him stay, then no one can. I never thought that the day when Zayn left will come. I know that Harry is the person who makes Zayn stayed for this long.

“Do you know,” I break the hug and look straight on to Zayn pained eyes. “I kind a blame Harry about you’re leaving the band. I know your relationship with him is closer than we think, you share something even I don’t know about. Him changing probably makes you want to leave us.”

Zayn was about to say something and I cut him.

“I know is not, but still.”

“We deal with our problem differently, Lou.” He barely whispers, but I still can hear it “Me leaving the band and him leaving …”

“What do you mean leaving?” I ask and he just sits there and look at me with this meaning full eyes that I cannot read.

***

"Where the hell is Harry?” Simon practically yells at me.

“How am I supposed to know?” I answer eyes looking at every eyes in the room. “The last I meet him is on the stage, three days ago.”

“We cannot do this without him.” One of our PR says and leaving the room.

“It’s okay, I can wait for him” Zayn finally speak up “I mean well even tho’  he don’t show it, I know it’s him who struggling the most about me leaving the band.”

“But that not the excuse we need and you know that.” Simon glares at Zayn. “He practically makes us wait for four fucking hours!”

I never heard Simon curse before. Well, he curses a lot at Harry. That’s not the point. Where the hell is that fucker? I can’t believe that he change so much, to the point of making us feels like shit because of him.

“Maybe he needs time Sir. I’m sorry on his behalf.” We look at him in disbelief. “Hey, no judging. I know that maybe you already know, but he’s the one who ask me to stay with you lads after X Factor and I know that I owe him at least one week before it’s really hits him about me leaving him alone.”

What do you mean leaving him alone? I feel like a crap now. I’m dead tired and I need to listen to something I don’t know about. I really need to make this

“He should at least call, you know. I’m not mad at him. Honestly.” His tone change to caring father and his eyes soften. Well that surprises me. Hell that surprises us. “I know that kid probably thinks you betray him and shit, but we both know what you guys struggling with. So, go find him, before you really leave for good.”

Simon sighs and pats Zayn’s shoulder before walk out the room.

“What was that?” I say with Liam in unison.

“Is it really true Zayn? The reason why you leave and Harry?” Niall ask from behind me. I turn at him not understand what his saying. Liam does the same.

“What this is all about?” Liam asks the same thing I want to ask.

“You found out about us?”

“What about you?”

“Yeah,” Niall says, I can hear worried in his voice. “I found out long time ago.”

“You both really are something to keep this to yourself.” He continues. I look at Zayn and then to Niall. That’s something they know and I don’t. Well Liam and I don’t, he looks confuse as me.

***

**No one's POV**

“Oh shit I’m sorry Zayn. I forgot this is Wednesday. My mind telling me this is Tuesday. Shit. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be Haz.” Zayn says thought the phone. “Where are you anyway? We need to talk about this first, so it will be shorter in the next meeting.”

“You mean last meeting?”

“Yeah, last meeting.” 

“Where the hell is that kid?” Louis’s practically yelling from across the room. He wants Harry to hear him and get home soon.

“Louis’s with you?”

“Yeah, all of us here.”

“Where? I don’t think I can meet you lads like this?”

“Your house. Why..”

“Shit! Why are you doing in my house with Louis?”

“Calm down you jerk. You owe me at least this after making me stay for another week.”

Louis, Liam and Niall flinch at Zayn comment.

Yeah he must be really frustrated. Niall thinks.

Is he really this desperate to leave? Liam thinks.

Oh God, what this is all about? What did Harry says to make him said that in front of us? Louis thinks.

“What the fuck did you say that in front of the lads?” Zayn knows what he’s saying. He was saying that on purpose actually, to make them hate him to be precise.

“Just get your ass here and we’ll talk.”

“The fuck Zy? Talk about what?”

“About me leaving the band and stuff.”

“Don’t go there or I won’t talk to you for the rest of our miserable life.”

“Don’t worry. I’m still leaving and you’re not. You know what I mean right?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighs. He knows exactly what Zayn mean. If we talk about that with any of them, Harry will follow Zayn to quit the band. They both know that will make One Direction disband, and neither of them don’t want that. “I’m in front of my door actually.”

“Come in.”

“Stay.” Zayn’s just about to go to the door, to get him and Harry stops him.

“Why?”

“I’m a little bit high and I’m in a total fucking mess.”

“You promise me you stop, you fucker! I’m coming to get you.” He’s furious.

“Where?” Niall asks me standing up.

“Come outside alone Zy. I’m begging you.” Harry sound desperate.

“Good idea, so Niall can’t stop me from hitting you.” He whispers to the phone, not wanting the lads to hear and hang up.

“I’ll be fast lads, he’s outside, just wait here.” Zayn say. His eyes show determination. The other just nods and Niall sit down again beside Louis.

“You, be fast,” Liam says and walk to the kitchen “Or I’m coming to get you both.”

Zayn walk pass the living room and open the door.

“The fuck happens to you?” Zayn kneel in front of Harry. His face is full of bruises and cuts. A few blood stains visible on his shirt, he’s breathing heavily.

“You said you want to hit me, huh?” Harry smirk his voice sound so pained it barely a whispers and it hurts Zayn’s heart to see someone as strong as Harry in this condition.

“How could you sound fine on the phone? When you so badly injure like this?” Zayn helps Harry to stand up and hear a pained groan from Harry.

“R-Remember how many times my mom call? Or even the lads call when I’m crying in your arms?”

“Just a moment.” Harry sits again on the floor. He reaches his bag and took a water bottle. He splash a little on his face and took a huge gulp. “I need to sober up a little.”

“You’re not drunk,” Zayn give Harry a meaningful glance “You’re high and hurt. We need to get you to the hospital.”

Harry doesn’t listen to Zayn and reach for a medicine bottle from his bag. Zayn eyes widen.

“Harry you need to stop doing this to yourself.” He takes the bottle from Harry’s hand.

“It-It’s p-pain killer,” Harry says reaching for the bottle “The last one I took wearing off.”

“Shit.” Zayn curses and give two pills to Harry. “How can I leave if you act like this?”

“More Zayn.” Harry tries to reach the bottle from Zayn. “Please I need more.”

“This is the last time you getting hurt like this, and this is the last time you taking pain killer this much.” Zayn give Harry another two pills “You heard me Harry?”

“Y-Yes I-I heard, love.” Zayn sigh at his best friend in his arms.

“Let’s get that ass inside.” He helps Harry to his feet, taking Harry’s arm around his shoulder and takes his arm around Harry’s lower torso. “You are a pain in the ass, Harry.”

“Don’t leave me alone Zayn.” He whispers, it’s so low Zayn doesn’t hear it.

“Oh come on Haz, move those feet of yours.”

“What the fuck happen to him?” Niall jogs pass the living room to help Zayn carry Harry.

“He’s not telling.” Zayn answer, helping Harry to sit down on the couch.

“Yet.” Niall finishes. “I’ll go take first aids.”

“Where’s the other?” Zayn ask looking for Louis and Liam.

“Uh bathroom, uh-uh upstairs, I guess.” Niall stutter don’t know what to say.

“Are they really…?” Zayn looks at Harry who seem doesn’t catch anything yet and turn to face Niall. “Uh, forget it.”

“Not that I owe you an explanation, but I guess yes?” Niall feels sorry for both of the man in front of him. Knowing how hard it is to live like this and it pained him, knowing that everything will never back to normal after this night. He knows. He just knows. “I’m sorry about everything, Haz, Zy, but they have been messing around each other since our last recording. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize mate.” Harry leans on the couch and closes his eyes “How about my first aids?”

“I’ll go get it.” Niall finally leaving this living room

“You do know about them?” Zayn decide to just face Harry before leaving.

“You’re going to move to LA, right? Really? Can’t you at least stay here in London?”

“Harry…” 

“I know. I catch them doing it on the studio.” Harry cuts him.

“How about the fight?”

“I win of course, aren’t I always?”

“You know that’s not what I mean, Haz.”

“What the fuck happen to you Harry?” Zayn and Harry’s eyes found Liam and Louis’s furious one. They’re so deep on their conversation not realizing that Niall’s already kneel in front of Harry and Liam and Louis stood there in the middle of living room.

“I smell sex.” Harry says, making Zayn and Niall flinch and the other two blushes. “Don’t do it in my house. That’s make me desperate.”

“Yeah, you can’t go messing around with that face of yours right now, right?” Louis answers sarcastically

 


End file.
